


High School Teachers

by Lizzie1590



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School Teacher AU, Human AU, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Original Character(s), no supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie1590/pseuds/Lizzie1590
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school teacher au where basically everybody ships Dean and Cas, so they get their heads out of their asses and get together.</p>
<p>Rating for eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Teachers

With class almost over Mr. Novak ended his lesson with a simple, “any questions?” He looks around, only one hand is raised, he sighs softly, seeing who it is. He nods to the student, who has been begging for a better grade in his class for the past week.  
  
She smiles, a mischievous glint flitters through her gaze. “Mr. Novak, when you get married, who’ll change their last name?” The class snickers softly, as though they were trying to hide their amusement.  
  
Castiel pauses, and tilts his head, not expecting this particular question. “Excuse me?” He manages, “I’m not in a relationship right now--” He’s interrupted by the bell, but stops the student as she’s about to walk out the door. “Who do you think I’m in a relationship with?”  
  
“Oh, you haven’t heard the rumor?” She asks innocently.  
  
“You mean the one you just started? I believe I was there for that.” She just smirks at his response.  
  
“Well, I heard that a certain someone working at this very school is interested in a relationship with you.”  
  
Castiel raises an eyebrow, “and who is this certain someone in question?” His interest definitely peaked. She smiles as he takes the bait.  
  
“The gym teacher, Mr. Winchester. We’ve all seen how he looks at you. I just wish someone would look at me like that…” She keeps going on, but Mr. Novak has blocked her constant babble out.  
  
“Dean?” He interrupts, still in slight shock from the rumor. _Is it true? Probably not, she probably just wants a better grade_ ; though, Castiel can still entertain the idea, right?  
  
“Yeah, you haven’t noticed how he gets all zoned out when you’re around? That and the constant staring. You really haven’t noticed that?” Castiel looks at her, slightly confused.  
  
“No…” He pauses, shakes his head, and focuses on her, “you should get to class. You’ll be late.” It can’t be true anyway. _Dean_ \-- Mr. Winchester, he corrects himself-- _is straight. He’s had many girlfriends in the past. And then, there’s the fact that he was happy when I got a girlfriend. Sure, Meg wasn’t_ really _my girlfriend, but De-- Mr. Winchester-- had been happy nonetheless._ It took him several moments to realise she was still standing there. “Is there anything else? Do you need a note?”  
  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind… Are you okay?” She says, more confused than concerned.  
  
Castiel pauses to write the note. “I’m fine,” he says, handing her the note, “don’t forget the essay is due tomorrow.” He smiles slightly and sighs, looking down at the pile of papers he has yet to grade.  
  
“I won’t, thanks” she says, walking out the door.  
  
After grading three tests with less that satisfactory scores, Castiel leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose hoping to relieve the headache that has formed... _I swear_ , he thinks, _they aren’t even trying to get a good score..._ He jumps at a knock on his door, and blushes faintly, seeing who it is.  
  
“Mr. Winchester, uh, hi.” Castiel stands and smiles at him.  
  
“Hey, Cas. They’re putting the food in the hall.” Dean states. Sometimes the school gets food for the students, and the teachers get first pick.  
  
“Um… I think I’ll pass today. I’ve got a lot of assignments to grade.” Castiel says apologetically. It’s just until the rumors go away… and it wasn’t even a lie. He reasons with himself.  
  
“What? Cas, are you okay?” Dean asks, concern in his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Castiel looks away, trying to rid himself of the pesky adjectives.  
  
“I’m fine, just busy.” He smiles at him. Dean hesitates, but turns and leaves. Castiel sighs again and glares at the papers. After a couple more minutes of test grading, Dean turns up again, with two Caprisuns and cookies in hand.  
  
“Need some help?” He smiles, pulls a chair up to Castiel’s desk, and sets the food on it.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“Food, and if you give me an answer key, help.” He holds out his hand expectantly. Mr. Novak hesitates, his face breaking out into a smile.  
  
“I only have the one.” Castiel replies, placing it where they can both see it. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem,” Dean grabs a test and starts marking it up. “So… Stacey Dash talked to me today.” Dean says after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
“Oh? What about?” All possibilities race through Castiel’s head. It’s illegal to date students, right?  
  
“Apparently there’s a rumor going around…” _Dammit. Shit. What exactly are these girls playing at?_ “Have you heard anything about it?” Dean looks at him.

  
“I, uh, yes… Alicia, uh, Silverstone told me about it…” Castiel looks away, blushing.

  
“So?” Dean asks, a sliver of hope lighting up his eyes.

  
“So what?” The papers lay forgotten on the desk.

  
“So what do you think of it?” His expectation still running high.

  
“The rumor? It’s, uh, okay, I guess…” Castiel tilts his head as his confusion continues to soar.

  
“No, Cas, do you want to have drinks, or something with me?” He asks, only slightly exasperated. Castiel hesitates, _surely this can’t be real. Surely this is a prank or something. Dean Winchester can’t possibly want to date him of all people._ Castiel must have been zoned out longer than he thought, because when he finally snapped out of it, Dean was already out the door.

  
“Wait!” He calls out, jumping out of his seat and towards Dean, “yes, of course I want to go out with you.” Castiel smiles broadly, his cheeks tinted pink. Dean responds with a smile so bright, it rivals the sun.

  
“I’ll pick you up at seven then?”

  
Castiel nods, “Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, I know, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
